PokéQuest Episode 7:Escape The Raw Bone Forest!
This is Episode 7 of PokéQuest. Episode 7 Part 1: Last time our heroes had just escaped Groudon and met Tucker The Turtwig the Chosen Turtwig who was almost defeated and lost one of his Three Battle Lives to him. Nick:*Training with Mason* Heh heh, I can't wait for our next evolution! Larz: Im a Cool Quilava! Allen:Whoa is that a Samurott? Manny:*Facepalm*I don't know him. Candy:I do! :) Nick: *sighs* Mason: What? Allen:*Pokes Nick*Are you a Samurott Nick: DONT POKE ME. YES. Allen:Sorry. Manny:*Thought*Oh God...That Samurott and Houdour there stats and My PokéDex tell there the chosen ones of thier species and its only a matter of time before they realize we're a group of chosens!*OUtloud*ALLEN IT I THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE NOW Allen:Why that Samurott is awesome!*Takes Sword*Ooo so sharp Manny:*thought*We're dead.... Mason: Eh? Allen:Hey Houdour duck *Throughs sword at tree behide Mason* Mason: What? I'm a houndier! *ducks* Nick: Don't play with my armor... Peter:*Sleeping* Candy:*Kicks Peter in the nuts*WAKE UP! Peter:OK SHEESH! Flame Boy: *walks in* Jeez. I hate that Trubbish. Oozy: WHAT? Manny:We'll be on our way.*Draps his friends* Flame Boy: Will you need help? Mason: Yeah.... we should team up! Manny:*Turns back around*So your not mad at us for Allen Allen and Candy:HEY! Oozy: Yeah! Nick: I'm sure you will, it'll help us work cooperate together, and we'll be an unstoppable force. And I wonder where Isaiah is...? He's a Fan rotom. Manny:OK just don't die or evolve on us! Nick: Only Oozy and Mason have the potential to evolve. Manny:OK. But if you evolve these battles you loose all your powers and yourr ability to talk. Nick: WHAT? Manny:I know aren't these rule slike impossible!Dialga's even aloud to reverse time at least once! Mason: T)_(T Allen:I'll take him oin though! Oozy: Who? Allen:Dialga! Manny:*Facepalm*Ignore him. Larz: *phht* What eeeeveer, any way what are we doing? Manny:So how did you guys get lost in the raw bone forest? Candy:Tucker made me lose the Super Mario RPG Map which this forests map is based off of! Tucker:Sorry heh heh! Andre:...? Allen:Who is that! Isaiah:*walking in* How's my crew doin? Zaya the Rotom. Allen:Hey. Isaiah: Yo. Manny:Wanta join our party? Larz:I'm not lost. Manny:Yes you are unless you were born and raised here no gives enough a crap to memroize unless your a Mario Fan...Which I like Mario but not that much. Isaiah:...Fine. Allen:If only one of us could fly! Manny:Good idea! Larz: Actually ive played Super Mario RPG up to after the pirate boss Peter:Did you make it to the Rawest Forest and escape! Larz: Uhhh Duh. Folow Geno's Path. Havent you ever listen to the rawest forest song? Tucker:On I Pod *Super Mario R-P-G!* Larz: By Marta mANNY:lets just follow the path! Larz: HEY It's Geno Geno: FOLLOW MY PATH Allen:Allright. Nick: Nowadays I wish I was still a Dewott. Flame Boy: Hey! Super Mario! Tucker:Why would you still want to be a Dewott. Nick: I WOULDNT HAVE FOUR LEGS. TWO LEGS, TWO ARMS. Allen:Yeah arms are cool...NOT AS COOL AS 3 ARMS THOUGH! 8Lifts tail* Geno: Hey, guys we done Allen:Yeah! Geno: *turns intop puppet* Now im going to Paper mario 4 laterz (They follow the Patha dn Escape) Allen That was easy THE END (I hate Pokémon that stand on all fours...) Category:Episodes Category:PokéQuest